trouble with love
by paramorefan1827
Summary: Set after Bella and Jacob kiss during the fight. This is my first fanfic. It's a Bella/Edward fic. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

My head was spinning. Just a second ago I was lost in a throat burning kiss and in flash Jacob was leaving. I was at a loss for words, when I suddenly felt strong arms wrapped around me protectively. I knew who it was. His scent was too unforgettable; it was Edward, the vampire that I was irrevocably in love with.

He should've been too mad to even touch me, but Edward was too understanding. I could feel his tension as he breathed in Jacob's scent. The scent that was revolting to a vampire.

I was staring blankly at the spot that Jacob had been standing before he went off to the clearing. I knew Edward was staring at me now, worry on his face. He could tell that there was something wrong with me.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" Edward said with a concerned tone to his voice.

"……" I tried to speak but the words didn't come.

Edward was shaking me now. His hands on my shoulders worry etched across his face. And…..his golden eyes that had captured me from the beginning. I was in love with him, but not the same way I was in love with Jacob. I couldn't live without Edward. If Jacob was gone I would find a way to live, even though I might miss him. If I hadn't stopped Edward from being killed by the volturi I wouldn't have been able to live at all.

"Bella!" he was pleading now. "Please say something. You're scaring me." I couldn't resist his voice. It was just as beautiful as he was.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

"But I am. I love you and….." my words were cut off by Edward's massively strong arms pressing me to him.

This is the feeling I would never want to rid of. I buried my face in his chest never wanting him to let go of me. It seemed like he had only held me for thirty seconds when he pulled away and his lips crashed onto mine. The flame ran through my body like I was on fire. My fingers wound through his hair as I clung myself to him. His icy hands wrapped around my waist as he pulled me tighter to him. The throat burning kiss with Jacob was nothing compared to what I felt when Edward's icy body was pressed against mine. When Edward pulled away we were both gasping for air, even though Edward didn't need it. A smile, my smile, was forming on the corners of his mouth.

"I love you too."

"But…" he put his finger to my lips.

"There is nothing you can say to make me stop loving you." I accepted what he said and nestled closer to him. I breathed in his scent before he could pull away. He picked me up and swung me around until I was on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Ready." I could here the hint of a smile in his voice.

"Umm-hmm." I nodded.

We ran through the cold air. I pressed my lips to the crook of his neck. Before I knew it we were standing on my front porch. I swung around him keeping my arms locked around his neck. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the drive way. Charlie wouldn't be home for at least another hour or two. I pulled Edward through the door and wrapped myself around him again. He stared into my eyes. Probably trying to hear what was in my head.

"Charlie won't be home for a while. What do you want to do?"

"What do _you_ want to do?" he asked, his lips curving up into a smile.

"I have to see if Renée e-mailed me again." He followed me upstairs into my room. Sure enough Renée had sent me another e-mail.

_Bella,_

_I miss you. We should talk more. Phil is doing great. He hurt himself playing baseball. The doctor said that he sprained his shoulder. He should be fine in about a week. When are you and Edward going to come back down and visit? I need to find another hobby. Any suggestions? I'm thinking of trying sky diving. What do you think? I have to go._

_Lot's of love, mom._

"When do you think we'll go visit Renée again? I liked it there." Edward was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Why do you want to go back to Renée's house? You couldn't go outside at all."

"Renée is nice and who cares if I couldn't go outside. When you weren't with Renée outside, you were inside with me." He started to smile. When I wasn't with Renée Edward and I were together. "And Renée doesn't hover over us all the time like Charlie does." I chuckled as he kissed my cheek. He picked me up and walked over to sit on my bed.

"I have to write back to Renée. Let me go." Edward looked at me questioningly, still refusing to let me go.

"Bella, love, what do you _really_ want to do?" a crooked smile forming on his lips. I knew what he was hinting at.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him for a moment, still wondering what I did to deserve this. He tightened his grip on me, like he thought I was tricking him and I was going to run off. A second later his lips were crushing mine; I didn't stop him, even though I probably couldn't. Why would I stop? We were never alone in my house. Charlie was always around. He was the one who pulled away. He probably crossed his line.

"I knew you weren't going to stop me."

"How could I? We never get a chance like this." His lips were crushing mine again, but it was different. His lips crushed mine with more fierceness than before.

I wasn't going to stop him. If Edward felt he was stronger than he'd been before, I wasn't going to fight it. My finger's wound through his hair. Edward's hands were pressed against my back as I fell back onto the bed. This is what I wanted the other night but Edward had said that I had to marry him first. The word still annoyed me. _Fiancée. _Maybe he was going to let me have my way. Edward tried not to put his body pressure on me, which was becoming difficult with me holding onto him tightly. His lips moved down form my lips to my jaw to my throat. I pulled Edward's head back up to touch his lips with mine. The fierceness in his kiss started again. We were like this for a while. All of the sudden Edward flew off of me. Edward was staring at the door with a blank expression.

"Charlie?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. I'm going to go. I'll be back later." Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead before he left. I quickly got up and went over to my computer planning to finally write Renée back.

"Hey bells I'm going to have dinner at Billy's tonight. Ok?"

"Big game?" that was the only reason Charlie and Billy got together unless they were going fishing.

"Yeah. Are you going to be okay being here by yourself? I could stay and just watch the game here if you want?"

"I'm fine dad. What time do you think you'll be home?"

"if I'm not home by ten' o'clock than I probably stayed at Billy's overnight."

"Ok dad, bye." I said waving Charlie goodbye.

"Bye bells. See you later." Charlie said as he went downstairs.

Charlie left I knew Edward still wouldn't come back until later. He'd probably go hunting or something to pass the time. The time until Edward came was going to go by very slowly. I could tell. I listened to the CD with my lullaby on it waiting until Edward would come.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already nine thirty and Charlie wasn't home yet. Charlie would probably call if he was going to stay over Billy's house tonight. If Charlie was staying over Billy's house tonight than I only had a half hour left until Edward would probably show up. I almost hoped that Charlie would stay at Billy's. Then Edward and I could be alone again. If Edward and I were alone again I was sure that I would not be sleeping tonight. Sure enough the phone rang as I was thinking about Charlie not being home tonight.

"Hello?"

"Hey bells."

"Are you staying at Billy's tonight?"

"Yeah we had a little bit too much to drink tonight and what kind of sheriff would I be if I drove drunk?" I chuckled at his little joke.

"Ok so I'll, umm, see you tomorrow morning. What time do you think you'll be home tomorrow?" I wondered what time I should start looking for him to be arriving home in the morning.

"Maybe around noon or so."

"Ok, get a good sleep."

"Night bells."

"Night dad."

I hung up the phone and ran upstairs to wait for Edward. I opened the door and found Edward sitting on my bed. I walked across the room and sat on Edward's lap. He pulled me closer to his chest and I breathed in his scent.

"I missed you." I snuggled closer to him and pressed my head in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you too." His tone was too serious.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just…" his voice trailed off and he didn't answer my question.

"It's just what? Did I do something?" he smiled as I blamed myself, though it did not reach his eyes.

"You did nothing, love." The seriousness came back to his voice. "It was all my fault."

I didn't know what was wrong but he wasn't making me happy, like I should be that we were all alone.

"Edward, please tell me what's wrong? What did you do? What is all your fault?" I was begging for him to tell me.

"This afternoon."

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say. Obviously he thought it was a mistake that we were alone earlier today.

"I let my guard down. We went too far."

"We didn't even do anything. And, it's not like I was hurt." His mood was really bothering me. This afternoon was one of the greatest times I'd had with Edward. He was making me mad and I was tempted to ask him to leave.

"You could've been hurt though."

"But I'm not."

"Yeah because Charlie came home. If Charlie didn't come home I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to stop."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Bella, you know that I could hurt you."

"But I trust you and I know that you wouldn't hurt me."

"You can't know that, Bella! I could easily lose control with you. If I ever hurt you…" he flinched as he said those words. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I can't risk losing you."

"So are you never going to kiss me again? Because, Edward, that would hurt just as much."

"If I never kissed you again it would hurt the both of us." He chuckled. I was not laughing, I was serious. Edward caught on to the seriousness in my expression and stopped laughing. "Bella, you understand that we can't go further than kissing until you're immortal, don't you?"

"Yes." I answered angrily.

"What's wrong with _you_ now?" Edward nudged his head in the crook of my neck. I didn't budge I was going to stay mad until Edward said something right. "Come on Bella, don't be mad." He was begging me now.

"…I'm fine." My voice was hard.

"Bella, please."

"I'm not mad."

"Than say something. Look at me and tell me your not mad at me."

"I'm. Not. Mad."

I _was_ mad. He was ruining this for me. We were never able to be alone and then he had to go and ruin it for me. Why couldn't he just forget about it, or at least put it off for sometime when we weren't completely alone.

"Yes you are. Why are you mad? If you don't tell me than there is no reason for me to be here if you're not going to talk to me."

"Don't leave!" a crooked smile formed at the corners of his mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Don't be sorry. Just tell me what's wrong." he had a confused look on his face now.

"You were ruining this for me." He didn't quite understand what I was talking about. "We're never alone in my house and we can't ever be alone in your house. I just wanted to be alone with you. And, then when you came over you were mad and ….. You're just really psyching me out." Edward put one hand on the back of my head and wrapped the other around my waist.

"I'm sorry." He sounded very apologetic.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. Edward kissed me back, all tension lost. He pulled away a minute later and pressed his forehead to mine. We stared into each other's eyes. Finally Edward spoke.

"Am I forgiven?" we both chuckled as I wrapped my arms more tightly around his neck. I kissed him once again. In between kisses and gasping for air I managed to mutter a 'yes'.

I was still sitting in his lap when he pushed me down onto the pillow. We were back the way we were earlier today. It seemed like he had forgotten what we were just talking about. One of my hands was wound into Edward's hair. The other hand was tracing the collar of his shirt with my fingers. The hand that wasn't on my back stopped my hand from tracing the collar with my fingers. Edward moved my hand from his collar to his face. My fingers traced his hard and icy skin which felt softer than normal. He let go of my hand and brought his hand down to his collar. He unbuttoned the first two buttons to reveal his perfect chest. My fingers lingered from his face to his chest, unbuttoning another button. He didn't stop me, he responded to me. His lips were fiercer now and his hard, icy body felt hot against my warm skin.

Edward finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it on the floor. I thought I was finally getting what I wanted. I ran my fingers up and down his bare chest. I should've been cold, considering that there was no blanket between us, but I wasn't. Edward's hands were cold as they roamed my body. His hand ran from my throat to my waist and to my thigh. I pulled him closer to me. He rolled over so that I was on top of him as if he was trying not to squish me. I held myself up with my arms so I would not squish _him_, even though I knew that was impossible. Edward pulled me off of him, breaking the kiss.

"I love you." he was gasping for air, even though he didn't need it. He'd gotten so used to pretending to be human that breathing was an automatic reflex for him. It was different for me. I desperately needed the air that I was gasping for. I felt like my face was turning blue.

"I love you too."

"Is this good?"

"What are you talking about?" I was confused and a little light headed.

"You said you wanted to be alone with me and I was ruining it with my attitude. Are you happy now?" he was smiling again.

"Of course I'm happy." I rolled off of him and laid next to him on my back gasping.

I rolled over, laying on my side, and wrapped my arm around his waist. I had forgotten that his shirt was on the floor until my arm lay across his stomach. I was staring at his beautiful, hard, flawless face. The face of a god. Edward turned his view from the ceiling to me. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes until I heard a low scratching noise against the window.

"Don't worry it's just Emmett. What is it Emmett?"

"He can come in. he doesn't have to sit outside my window." In a second Emmett was standing in front of open window.

"What do you want?" Edward sounded a little frustrated. Maybe he was more eager to be alone with me than I thought.

"Umm…Alice, er, wanted me to see when Bella wants to start planning the wedding?" it was obvious that Emmett was lying.

"Alice couldn't wait to ask Bella some other time?" I knew that Edward knew that Emmett was lying too. Of course he knew, he could hear Emmett's thoughts.

"Umm…no."

"Emmett what did you really come over here for?" you could hear the impatience in Edward's voice now.

"Alice saw you two _doing something _and Carlisle wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt Bella." Emmett seemed serious now. I believed that was what happened.

"Emmett leave. Please just leave?"

"Ok just wanted to make sure you were careful." Emmett leaped out the window

In a second and Edward was back on the bed in the next second staring at me with the same look as before.

"I told you it wasn't safe." His voice was just a whisper.

"Shhh." I pressed my finger to his mouth. "Don't say anything about it. Do not ruin this." I knew he was going to say something about what Alice had seen.

"Even Alice saw me hurting you!" Edward was yelling.

"All Alice probably saw was us like we were before Emmett came. She probably thought we were doing something because your shirt was off. There's no reason for you to be mad if you weren't planning on doing anything." Edward had a guilty look on his face after I said the last part. " _Were_ you planning on doing something?"

"It's just…..you were happy earlier this afternoon. And you were happy before Emmett came. I didn't want to see you unhappy."

"I want _you_ to be happy too. Don't do something just to make me happy. I want you to enjoy it too."

"I wouldn't be happy if I hurt you."

"Not again! You're not going to hurt me."

"But I Could!" Edward stood up and yelled at me. I could feel the tears threatening to fall. I held them back.

"I think you should leave." My voice remained calm. I didn't want to say that.

"Oh. Umm….. Okay" he leaped out my window and the tears began to fall.

I didn't want him to leave. But if he didn't he would've seen me cry. And I didn't want him to see me cry. If he saw me cry he would think that he had to do something to make me feel better. I didn't want to feel better. I wanted to cry. If Edward just wanted to make me happy than I wouldn't be happy. If he wasn't happy than I wasn't happy. Our emotions were strangely connected. A couple minutes passed as I lay on my bed. Out of nowhere Edward was standing in front of my window.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are doing here?"

"I was standing in front of the house. I was debating whether or not I should come back or not. Why are you crying?" he came over to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Oh, Edward!" I threw myself at him. I thought he would push me away, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and cradled me to his chest. I should've been cold but I was surprisingly warm. "I never wanted you to leave."

"But you said you wanted me to."

"If I ever say that again don't listen to me. I thought you would hate me." I looked up to see his reaction. He had a confused look on his face.

"I would never hate you. I can't hate you." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

" I'll be right back. Don't leave. Just stay there." He nodded hid head in response.

I leaped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair. I wasn't going to take a shower, but I needed to cool down after that. I let the warm water relax my tense muscles. The shower was faster than I had hoped. I got out of the shower and combed through my hair. I changed into my pajamas and ran back to my room. I opened the door and found that Edward wasn't there. I dropped my things next to my bed. I felt as if I was going to burst into tears. Suddenly there was a pair of strong, icy arms around my waist. I spun around in the arms to see that it was Edward.

"What are you doing! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he chuckled at my anger. I tried to make my breathing even. My heart was beating so fast that I was sure that Edward could hear it.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you." He was still laughing. I didn't find this situation humorous.

"Why couldn't you just stay on my bed?"

"I was. And, then I decided to look at something."

"What were you looking at?"

"Your music."

"Oh. Well, don't do that to me. I thought you left. And, then you almost gave me a heart attack. Are you trying to kill me?" he looked at me skeptically. Then he started to laugh again.

I tried to get out of his embrace, but he just pulled me tighter. His lips crashed onto mine. I was trying to be mad at him, but it didn't work. I thought I would've been able to handle his perfection by now. I couldn't even stop to try and be angry. Every kiss made me want him even more. Edward stopped kissing me and leaned over to press the play button on my CD player. It took me a minute to recognize what was playing, but then I realized it was Claire de Lune. Edward lifted me off the ground slightly and put my feet on his. A look of horror crossed my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"I'm dancing with you." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Edward, you know I can't dance." He sighed.

"That is why you're standing on my feet. You're not going to hurt yourself." We started to sway back and forth. I knew I wouldn't hurt myself with Edward.

"Why did you want to dance anyway?" I was curious of his actions.

"I wanted to hold you." My curiousness was washed away by his comment.

"We didn't have to dance for you to hold me. You don't even have to ask to hold me. Why would you even think that?" I was confused. He never had to ask permission to hold me. He never had to ask permission to touch me.

"I want to be with you as long as I can tonight."

"What are you talking about? As long as you can?"

"If we sit down you will probably fall asleep. I want to be with you as long as I can before you fall asleep. Don't worry. I'm not leaving."

"I won't fall asleep then." I smiled at the fact of how much he wanted to be with me. I raised on my toes to press my lips to his. His mouth moved with mine. We had stopped dancing now. We were moving towards the bed. He laid my head gently on the pillow. We didn't stop kissing for some time. When we did stop it was for me to breathe and then we would keep kissing. After an hour or two we stopped. I turned my head to the side to see what time it was. It was three-thirty. I turned my head back to face Edward.

He was staring at me as if I was the most beautiful person in the world; though I held no comparison to him. He lifted his hand to play with a strand of my hair.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

"I was thinking of how dazzling you are." He chuckled. "What are you thinking?" I asked. I was curious now. He had a look in his eyes as if he was thinking of something very important.

"_I _was thinking of how you are my fiancée now." His lips curved up into a crooked smile. The smile I loved. He said the word with such delight. _Fiancée. _He was scrutinizing my face and his smile turned into a frown. "Why aren't you happy about marrying me?"

"It's not that I don't want to marry _you._ I want to marry you. I just keep thinking about how Renee disapproves about marriage at a young age. She would probably kill me."

"So this is just about what Renee will think and not about what everyone else will think? You don't care what people say about you?"

"It's not that I don't _care. _It just wouldn't bother me enough to regret marrying you."

"So if they talked rudely of you and how young you are to be married, then you would regret it?" there was anger in his voice now. I took his hand in mine.

"I would never regret marrying you."

"But you just said…"

"Forget what I said. I'm just scared of Renee. I don't care about anyone else. It doesn't matter what people say because I get to spend eternity with you." He lifted my hand to his lips to press them to my hand. Our fingers were still twined together. He was staring at me again.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You're amazing." He chuckled.

"What?" I was confused. He pulled closer to him. His arm was wrapped around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You're _so _self-conscious. I stare at you because I love you."

"That hardly makes sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense. It's love."

"That's definitely true with _our_ situation."

"What do you mean?" I thought of how I should word my thoughts.

"It doesn't make sense that someone as beautiful and perfect as you are would love me. I'm so _ordinary_ and _insignificant_."

"You don't see yourself clearly Bella. _You're_ beautiful and perfect." He smiled at me. "And, you're _hardly _insignificant. You're definitely not ordinary. Only _you_ could draw so much danger to your self." We both laughed.

"I love you." I sighed.

"I love you too." He stroked my cheek with his fingers.

I leaned forward to press my lips to his. Edward responded with a sudden urgency. I pulled away to breathe. His lips moved from my cheek to my jaw to my throat. Everywhere his lips touched my skin was on fire. I pulled his head back up to mine and his lips crashed onto mine. One hand was on my back and the other was moving down my side. His hand traced down my waist, my thigh, and stopped at my knee. He brought his hand back up to cup my face. His cool, marble finger traced the shape of my face. My fingers knotted in his hair, pulling him closer to me. My tongue traced the shape of his lower lip. He pulled back with a sigh.

"You should sleep. It's been a long day."

"What if I don't want to sleep?" I was tired, but I wouldn't show it. I gave myself away when I yawned. He looked at me, raising one eyebrow. "I'm _not_ tired." Edward chuckled at my lie.

He started to hum my lullaby. My eyes were getting heavy; I knew I would fall asleep in no time. I had to say one more think before I fell into unconsciousness. Edward kissed my hair. I opened my mouth getting ready to say something, but as soon as I opened my mouth I forgot what I was going to say. He was stroking my face with his fingers again. So I settled for the only thing I could say.

"I love you." And, then I slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

I dreamt happy dreams. Me and Edward were somewhere far away. We were on an island, then the meadow, and then the scene turned into a dark night. Victoria was standing in front of me. Where was Edward? Why wasn't he protecting me from her? Her lip pulled back, revealing a set of snowy white teeth. A growl ripped through her chest as she crouched and launched forward. Suddenly I had an urge to attack her. I hissed as I sprang at her, banging loudly into her mid-air.

I opened my eyes, searching for Victoria. Instead I found Edward.

"Edward!" I yelled as I threw my arms around him. "You're here!"

"Of course. Where else would I be? Bella, what's wrong?" I could tell he was confused by my question.

"My dream. You weren't there and Victoria…" before I could finish the rest of my sentence, he was cradling me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry. I should've known you would be dreaming about that."

"It's okay." I said trying to reassure him.

"No it's not. I should have been watching out for Victoria too."

"You had a lot to think about."

"That's no excuse. If I hadn't been there with you…" now he was beating himself up over my dreams.  
"Edward, just forget about it."  
"I can't. How can you be so calm about this?"  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because I've worried about Victoria so much before that because she's gone I'm not worried about her anymore." I wondered aloud.

"That makes sense." He sighed.

"What time is it?" I asked. Charlie would be home around twelve and if he came home and Edward was in my room, he would probably try to shoot him. Even though it wouldn't work I didn't want that to happen.

"Almost ten. Do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah. Come on."

He held my hand as we went down to the kitchen. I wasn't _that _hungry so I grabbed a bowl and some cereal. Edward sat in the chair next to me. He watched me with a wrinkled nose.

"How can you _eat_ that?"

"It doesn't smell bad to _me. _It only smells bad to _you._" I said as I finished the rest of the cereal. Edward remained sitting as I got up. I put he bowl in the sink and then walked over to sit on Edward's lap. He held his arms open for me. I walked over and nestled into his embrace.

"Should I leave before Charlie comes home?"

"I don't think he'll mind." Then I thought of Charlie coming home and seeing me with my pajamas on and Edward here this early. "Maybe I should change though."

"Yeah. We don't want to give Charlie a heart-attack." He picked me up and ran upstairs. I changed into my ratty sweats and a t-shirt. I brushed through my hair and I brushed my teeth. When I walked back into my room Edward was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my room. I walked over to sit on his lap again.

"Hey." I said as he wrapped his arms around me. I locked my arms around his neck. He leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was building. It started soft, getting more intense. Edward pulled away a little too soon for my liking. I sighed in frustration.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I have to do the laundry and the wash the dishes."

"Okay, let's go."

"_Alright_." I said reluctantly.

With Edward helping me I finished and dishes in no time. Charlie would be home soon. I didn't know how he would react if Edward was here this early, nor did I care. Edward was standing in the door, watching me do the laundry. I turned around and walked over to where he stood. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I locked my arms behind his neck as he bent his head to kiss me. It was a quick kiss that still left me breathless.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah. What time is it?" I asked, wondering when Charlie would be home.

"Almost eleven. What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. Let's watch a movie."

"What movie?"

"Er, Romeo and Juliet." I said with a grin. I knew he would say something about how many times I'd already watched the movie.

"For the _hundredth _time." He took his arms off my waist, but still held my hand. We walked to the living room, swinging our arms between us.

"Edward lolled on the sofa while I got the movie ready. I walked over to where Edward lay. As I sat on the edge of the sofa, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me down so that I was lying next to him.

I turned around to look at his face. I gazed at his perfect face, his flawless beauty. I lifted my hand to stroke his face with my fingers. I traced his eyes, his jaw, and his mouth. He took my hand in his and kissed the tips of my fingers, never breaking our gaze. Each kiss sent a chill through my body.

"I love you." I said when he stopped kissing my fingers.

"Edward pulled me to him in a quick movement. His lips crashed down on mine with a sudden fierceness. I knew he was going to pull away in a minute, so I pressed myself closer to him. The tip of my tongue traced the shape of his lower lip. He pulled away with a sigh, breaking my hold on him with ease.

I didn't let go of him. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and laid my head on his chest. He put one arm on top of mine and the other on the small of my back. The sound of his breathing was relaxing. My eyes were getting heavy. I could feel the darkness washing over me. I didn't get much sleep last night so I let my eyes close without a fight.

As I slept I dreamt that the wedding was over; it was just me and Edward. We were in our meadow, lying on the ground. As the sun set, Edward's perfect face sparkled. I lifted my hand to touch his face and realized that my hand was sparkling.

I was awaken by the sound of my name. Charlie?

"Bells wake up." Charlie said in an annoyed tone. I wondered what would make Charlie so annoyed. I finally realized the cold body under my arm. I lifted my head to look at Edward. His eyes were closed- obviously in reaction to Charlie coming home-even though he wasn't sleeping.

"Oh, you're home." Is finally realized.

"Yeah, wake him up." Charlie said in a disgruntled voice as he walked into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to put the fish in the freezer." He yelled back.

"Edward you can open your eyes now. I _know _you're not sleeping." I whispered as I turned to look at him again. His mouth curved up into a smile. I moved my face closer to his as I kissed him.

He took me by surprise as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pressed myself closer to him. I didn't care that Charlie was in the other room. Edward seemed more enthusiastic as his cool, marble hard lips moved softly against mine.

Edward pushed back as Charlie's footsteps got louder. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me with a smile on his face. Charlie's footsteps stopped as I turned around.

"Hello, Edward. Nice to see you awake." Charlie said rather rudely. I glared at him.

"Hello, Charlie." Edward said more politely than Charlie deserved. As always. Charlie was still glaring at us, so I sat up. As I moved Edward stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I think I should go home for a while." He made a quick glance at Charlie.

"Yeah, you're folks are probably wondering where you are." Charlie was making it clear that Edward wasn't welcome.

"I'll walk with you." I said as I started to follow Edward to the door. As soon as we got outside I turned around to see if Charlie was watching us. And, of course, he was peering out the window.

"So, how is he?" I asked. Edward knew that I was talking about Charlie.

"He's okay. He's either going to yell at you or talk to you. He hasn't decided yet." He said with a chuckle.

"Why do you have to leave?" I whined.

"Don't worry. I'll come back later." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Before Charlie is asleep or after?" I asked. I didn't think I could wait that long. I would probably end up going over his house.

"Both." He said with a smile in his voice.

I pulled back to kiss him. He bent his head to make it easier. At the moment, I didn't care that Charlie was watching or that I was going to get in trouble. All I cared about was Edward.

Even though Charlie was watching us, Edward braided his fingers into my hair. I locked my arms behind his neck, pressing myself tighter to him. He moved one hand to the small of my back, holding me there. He started to pull back, so I clung myself to him even more. He stopped pulling back for a moment, and then started to pull back again. There was no use trying to hold him prisoner here. I wasn't strong enough. When I opened my eyes he was grinning.

"You're going to get me in _so _much trouble." I said as I glared at him. He laughed as I looked at the window again. Charlie was trying to hide behind the curtain.

"Charlie stopped watching as soon as I bent my head." He said with another laugh. "I'll see you later." He said as he got in his car.

"Bye." I said before he closed his door.

I stood there in the driveway, watching as the silver Volvo disappeared around the corner. I started walking back to the house very slowly. I tried to walk up the stairs before Charlie was able to say something.

"Isabella Swan, come here." Charlie demanded in a rough voice. I walked to the living room a little scared. "Can I ask you something?" he asked when I got to the living room.

"Sure." I answered hesitantly.

"Will you be honest?"

"Of course."

"Er…was…did…did Edward stay the night?" Charlie said the last part quickly.

"What. Oh no, is this another sex talk?"

"No. it's just the only reason that I could think of for Edward being here so early."

"Dad, Edward came over and we fell asleep watching Romeo and Juliet. That's all that happened."

"Really?" he asked with relief.

"Yes. Can I go to my room now?" I asked. I needed to leave before he found out that I was lying to him.

"Sure, sure." He said rather casually.

I ran to my room and closed the room. Edward would probably be back around five. I went to my desk to get my CD player and the CD that Edward made me for my dreadful eighteenth birthday. I lay down on my bed and let the music drown out all of my other thoughts. I was surprisingly still tired and I was sure that I would fall asleep soon. My eyes started to get heavy, and sure enough the darkness swept over me.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes slowly to readjust them to the light. When my eyes were fully open I looked over to the clock. It was already six. I heard Charlie yelling at the game downstairs. Then I heard another voice as I listened more carefully. Edward? He was already here?

I quickly got off of the bed and walked downstairs. When I got to the bottom, I looked over to the chair where Edward usually sat. He looked over to ma and smiled. Charlie didn't notice me until I walked over to sit on the arm of Edward's chair. Charlie seemed relatively calm, considering that Edward was here. He didn't even say anything when Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"How long have you been here?" I asked as I turned to face Edward.

"I got here at five and Charlie said you were sleeping."

"Dad, what do you want for dinner?" I asked turning my direction to Charlie.

"You don't have to cook. We could order a pizza if you want." Charlie said.

"Okay, I'll go order it." I said as I left the room.

After I ordered the pizza I went back in the living room to sit on Edward's lap. Charlie didn't seem to mind; if he did, he didn't say anything. I stared at the TV-not really watching it-while Edward played with a strand of my hair. The doorbell rang and disrupted my stare. I went to go answer the door.

"Pizza delivery!" he said. He looked about sixteen. His eyes were tracing up and down my body.

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?" I asked as his eyes still traced over my body. I felt the blood flood my cheeks.

I didn't hear him move from his spot, but suddenly Edward was standing next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his side. He glared at the boy. Edward's expression was too serious and I couldn't help but smile. He was jealous!

"Umm…fifteen." The boy looked a little intimidated. I pulled fifteen dollars out of my wallet and gave it to him.

"Thanks." He said nervously as Edward glared at him again. He looked like he was going to run for his car. I didn't blame him. Edward could be intimidating sometimes.

"Dad, the pizza is here." I yelled as Edward dragged me into the kitchen without ever letting go of my waist. Charlie followed us into the kitchen.

"Bells, do you mind if I eat in the living room? This is a _really _big game." Charlie pleaded.

"Sure." I said as Charlie grabbed some pizza and ran into the other room. Edward pulled me over to the table and sat in the chair next to me. I put the pizza on a plate and turned to face him. He was staring out the window with a tense look on his face.

"Edward?" his face became a bit more relaxed.

"What?" his tone was softer but his eyes were still intense. He turned to look at me.

"Are you jealous?"

"no." he murmured so low I wasn't sure if I heard him right. I believed him until he turned away form my gaze and looked down.

"You_ are_ jealous!"

He didn't say anything. He lifted his head and smiled sheepishly. I climbed into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips to his urgently. He kissed me back, a little confused by the suddenness of my attack. He pulled back a few seconds later. I sighed happily.

"What was that for?" he asked me.

"Nothing. You're just so cute when you're jealous. I couldn't help myself." We both chuckled.

"I should be jealous more often." He said with a laugh.

"There's really no reason to be jealous though." I never understood why he got jealous anyway. He knew I was his.

"Oh, isn't there? Every male that sees you has a hard time keeping their thoughts appropriate."

"I don't see how that's possible." I said disbelieving.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met!"

"That's not true." He was forgetting two of the most beautiful women he knew.

"How so?"

"Your sister is Rosalie and you said that Tanya was pretty and she looks like all of you. If she looks like all of you than she's probably as beautiful as Rosalie."

"There are so many things that I love about you, that Rosalie and Tanya hold no competition."

"Like what? What do you love about me?" I said. I actually wanted to know.

"you're beautiful, kind, funny, you're not afraid of me-even though you should be, you're smart, you're forgiving, warm, loving, and you're _incredibly _sexy." I didn't know why he kept using the word "sexy" to describe me. I was not sexy. "And I love the fact that I will always love you and you will love me."

"I will always love you." I corrected.

"You could change your mind." He whispered. I took his face in my hands and forced him to look at me.

"I will _always_ love _you_. I will not change my mind. You're the most important person to me." I said in a serious voice.

"And, you're the most important person to me too." He said as he pulled me into a hug. I laid my head against his chest and he pulled me tighter. I remembered that there was something else that I had to ask him.

"Why is Charlie suddenly being nice to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I came downstairs, you pulled me onto your lap and then you had your arm around me. Why didn't he say anything like he usually does?" I asked. It just didn't make sense why Charlie was all of the sudden being so nice.

"I'll tell you later."

"Why later? Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because Charlie is in the other room."

"Fine. Later. But, you're going to tell me _everything_."

"Okay. I think I'm going to go home now."

"Why?" he laughed at my panic.

"Don't worry. I'll come back later." He said as he stroked my face.

"It's only nine. What am I supposed to while I wait for you to come back?"

"You'll think of something." He said as he got up.

"Okay. Bye." He leaned down to press his lips to my forehead.

I watched him leave through the window. After about ten minutes I got up and ran into the living room to sit next to Charlie. If Edward wouldn't tell me than I would ask Charlie.

"Why were you so calm when Edward was here? Usually you're grumpy and rude."

"We had a talk." He said vaguely.

"About what?"

"You."

"Why were you talking about me?" my voice got all panicky.

"I just wanted to talk to him. Gees, bells, don't get all worked up over nothing."

"Fine. I'm going upstairs." I said as I stomped off.

I went to the kitchen to get the phone. I ran upstairs and plopped down on my bed and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello Bella!" Alice answered. How did she know it was me? Of course she knew it was me. She probably saw me calling.

"Where's Edward?"

"He just came in the door. Hold on."

"Edward you have a caller." She trilled.

"Who is it?"

"Your woman." She said jokingly.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Who else would it be?" I said.

"No one. What's wrong?"

"I miss you." I murmured. He chuckled.

"I miss you too-even though I was at your house ten minutes ago."

"Can't you just come before Charlie's asleep and just go through my window like you would normally do?"

"I could. Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll be over in about ten minutes."

"Okay." I said as the line disconnected. I ran downstairs to put the phone back on the hook then I ran back upstairs to wait on my bed.

I closed my eyes and laid down on my bed to wait for Edward. As I laid there I thought about the last couple days. I felt closer to Edward for some reason. I didn't know why, but the thought of being away from him for the shortest amount of time felt unbearable. It reminded me of when Edward first came back and I couldn't stand to be away from him.

His movements were so quite that I didn't realize that he was here until he lay on the bed next to me and kissed my hair. I opened my eyes and turned to find Edward smiling at me. I smiled back.

"I didn't think that you would actually come." I said.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Did you really miss me?"

"Of course I did. Did _you_ really miss_ me_?"

"Yes. I always miss you when you're gone. After the last couple days, I missed you even more."

"What do you mean?"

"The last couple days we have been together like every minute and when you left…I don't know. I feel like we are closer now and it just made me miss you more than before. Does that sound stupid?" I didn't know if what I was saying made any sense. Edward cupped my face in his hands.

"Nothing you say ever sounds stupid. And, we _are_ closer now." He said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my lips crashed onto his.

He kissed me back like he had last night. I was surprised because Charlie was downstairs and Edward wasn't being as careful like he usually was. His fingers braided themselves into my hair as I pressed myself tighter to him. I pulled back breathlessly to mutter a 'wow'.

"What?" he murmured as he kissed the hollow at the base of my throat. My breathing was becoming heavy. I tried to even out my breathing, but it didn't work. Edward was still kissing me. Where his lips touched my skin I felt like I was on fire.

"You're just a _really _good kisser." He chuckled. I pulled his head back up to press my lips to his once again. My fingers wound in his tousled brown hair.

"Mmm." I moaned against his lips. It was a moan of pleasure. I ran one of my hands down the collar of his shirt. His hand caught my wrist and brought it back around his neck. He let go of me for the briefest moment to unbutton his shirt, so quickly that I barely noticed that his hands weren't in my hair, securing my face to his. I yanked his shirt off of his shoulders and threw it on the floor. I ran my finger down his chest. He responded with a shudder. He abruptly unlocked my arms from behind his head and gently pushed my face away. I sighed frustratingly.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For going that far. You're disappointed now."

"I'm not disappointed. I knew you would stop eventually. But, _That_. Was. Amazing." I emphasized each word.

"Why aren't you ever mad? You're the one who wants to…you know, before you're immortal."

"Because, I know I'll get what I want on the honeymoon." I said confidently.

"What if you didn't get what you want, hypothetically?"

"It doesn't matter because how are you going to say _no_ to your new wife on her honeymoon?" I said as I batted my eyelashes.

"What if I did though?"

"Edward, seriously, don't even say that because you insisted I marry you. It was part of the compromise." He laughed at the seriousness of my tone. I was not laughing.

"I won't say no. I promise. You have no idea how much I want you right now. Do you really think I'll be able to say no to you when I can barely do it now?" he hugged me closer to his bare chest. I laughed.

"You know what? I'm tired."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked worriedly. I never actually wanted to go to bed when he was with me.

"I'm not mad, I'm just tired."

"Oh, okay." He said as he started to hum my lullaby. I drifted into a peaceful sleep with no dreams to haunt me.

I woke to find Edward playing with a strand of my hair. The light was shining through the window, so I knew it was time to wake up.

"Charlie?" I mumbled groggily.

"He left ten minutes ago."

"I'm hungry." I said as I stood up and started to walk towards the door. Edward was standing next to me as soon as I got up. We walked downstairs slowly. As soon as I got in the kitchen, the phone rang. I didn't know who would call this early. Edward followed me over to where the phone was. I turned around and leaned against the counter while I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella! It's Jessica!"

"Hi jess." I said a little confused. She never called once since graduation.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to this ski place with me. It's up north and a bunch of us are going."

"Like who?"

"Me and mike, oh my god we are back together! Isn't it great?!"

"That's great jess."

"Anyways, so, me and Mike, Angela and Ben, Eric, Tyler, Lauren, and maybe some other people. I don't know. So do you want to come?"

"Can Edward come too?" Edward gave me a confused look.

"Yeah, sure. I don't care. We'll be gone for the whole weekend."

"When?"

"This coming weekend. We're leaving Friday. So are you coming?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

"Yay! Guess what? There are hot tubs in the rooms. Isn't that awesome? I'm getting a new bathing suit and everything."

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye."

"Where are we going?" Edward asked me when I hung up the phone.

"Jess invited us to go to a ski place."

"When?"

"This weekend. Do you want to go?"

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

The next two days went by very slowly. Charlie said that I could go, but he didn't know that Edward and I were staying in the same room. Edward was hunting before our trip while I was stuck shopping with Alice.

"Bella, try these on." Alice said as she handed me a pile of clothes.

"Alice I don't want to try any more clothes on." I groaned.

"Fine. Do you have a bathing suit?" she asked me.

"No."

"Why?"

"It's always rainy in Forks. It's not like I need one."

"Well now you do." She said as she handed me a bikini.

"I can't wear this!"

"Why not?"

"Because…I've never worn one of these!"

"Time to start. Now go try this on."

I grabbed the bathing suit out of her hand and walked to the dressing room. I put on the bikini and looked in the mirror. It didn't look that bad but I still felt self conscious. I put my clothes back on and walked out of the dressing room.

"Do you like it?"

"No, but I'll get it just so you'll stop bugging me."

"Yay!"

Alice drove me back to my house so I could pack. I went to bed early. I was anxious and if I stayed up I would have drove myself crazy. I woke up in the morning and got my bags together. Jessica said that she was going to pick me and Edward up. Jess was going to drive mike, me, Edward, Angela, and Ben. Lauren was going to drive herself, Tyler, and Eric.

"Call me when you get there." Charlie told me before Jessica came to pick me up.

"Don't worry Charlie. We'll be alright. Oh that must be Edward. I'll go get it." I said as I ran to go open the door. He was waiting for me when I opened the door.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I just have to get my bags."

"Let me help you." He said as he went to go get my bags. Just then Jessica pulled into the drive way.

"Dad, Jessica is here. We're leaving." I yelled.

"Okay. Remember, call me."

Edward was at my side as we walked to Jessica's car. Angela and Ben were sitting in the back, me and Edward were sitting in the middle, and Mike was sitting up front with Jessica. The ride was rather quiet. I didn't even notice when we arrived because Edward was holding me in his arms, stroking my back with his finger.

"We're here!" Jessica trilled with excitement. We got our bags and walked along the snowy path to the door. The inside had a warm, cozy feel to it. As we walked to our rooms Jessica babbled about random subjects.

"Did you know that there's a pool down stairs? We should totally go swimming later. Do you want to?" she asked me and Edward.

"Sure. We'll put our bags in our room and then we'll go." I said as we got to our rooms.

"Okay. See you in a few minutes." She said as she walked into her room.

Edward took the bags from me and walked through the door. The room was nice. It had two beds, a bathroom, and a huge hot tub.

"You should get your bathing suit on." He said as he put the bags on the bed.

"Okay. Do you even have a bathing suit?" I asked. I hadn't told him about the hot tub, so I didn't know if he would have brought one.

"Yes. Alice packed my bags for me." he said as he pulled a pair of swimming trunks out of his bag. I went over to my bag to get my bathing suit out.

"I'm going to go put mine on." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

As I put on my bathing suit I refused to stand in front of the long mirror that hung on the wall. I was too scared to see how it looked on me. No one had ever seen me in a bathing suit besides Renée. I wasn't even comfortable with Renée seeing me in a bathing suit. She had always said that I was too self conscious. I was going to prove her wrong. I slowly walked over to face the mirror. It didn't look _that _bad. The top tied around the neck and the back. It was the color blue that Edward liked on me. I took a towel, wrapped it around my waist, got up all the courage I had, and opened the door. I slowly walked into the other room.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat, getting Edward's attention. He turned around and his eyes got wide as he looked at me. "So, what do you think? Alice…" before I could finish, Edward had scooped me up and brought me into a lustful kiss.

"I love it." He said against my lips as he crushed me closer to him.

"Stop it!" I said as I laughed. I started to smack his chest with my hand.

"Why?" he murmured, still kissing me. I was still shoving against his chest and he pulled back with a frustrated sigh.

"_Because_, we are going swimming." I said as I touched the tip of his nose with my finger. "But, seriously, what do you think?" I asked referring to the bathing suit.

"You have to ask?" he said skeptically. "You look beautiful. I know you don't get why I call you sexy, but right now I think you're the sexiest woman alive." He said as he smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Let's go get Jessica." I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. We got Jessica and mike and started to walk downstairs. Angela, Ben, Lauren, Eric, and Tyler already went downstairs.

"We're going to play water volleyball. The boys are setting up the net now." Jessica said as we were walking.

"Are we picking teams?" I asked.

"We already picked. Me, you, Mike, and Edward versus Angela, Ben, Tyler, Eric, and Lauren. The teams are uneven but it doesn't matter." Jessica said. She talked the rest of the way to the pool. When we got there the net was already set up and every body else was ready to play. When Edward took off his shirt I thought I heard Jessica gasp. Edward's grin confirmed what I heard. We got in the pool and started to play volliball. I mostly hid behind Edward or mike. When the game was over Edward brought me over to the side of the pool.

"Thank god it's finally over." I said.

"You were hiding the whole time." Edward accused.

"If I didn't hide I'm pretty sure I would have hurt myself."

"Then it's better that you hid behind me." we both chuckled. I pressed my lips to his and he responded. I wrapped my legs around his waist and wound my fingers into his hair. I ignored the whistles behind us. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine. I smiled and he smiled back. We got out of the water and walked back upstairs. When we got to the room we went to go get our clothes out of our bags.

"What was Jessica thinking when you took off your shirt?" I asked.

"she was wondering why you got to have me all to yourself and why I never took an interest in any of the other girls in school but then when the 'new' girl comes I fall in love with her." He said as he smiled angelically at me.

"I've wondered that sometimes." He laughed.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked me.

"Umm, let's watch a movie. But, first let me take a shower." I said as I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"I was eager to wash the smell of chlorine out of my hair. I wanted to take a quick shower but that was not possible. The hot water felt so good against my skin. I let the water wash away all of the stress. I got out of the shower and put on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of warm sweats. I combed through my hair and walked out of the bathroom. Edward was laying on the bed, flipping through the channels. I walked over to the bed and lay next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he asked me.

"I don't know." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I yelled.

"It's Angela." She answered.

"Come in." I said and as Angela walked in.

"Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow? We're all going to go into town."

"Sure we'll come."

"Okay we're going to leave around noon. See you tomorrow." She said as she walked out the door. I turned around to see Edward's face. He looked fine.

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked him.

"No." I turned back around to face the TV. I was asleep in about five minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward woke me up in the morning. I got ready and we left with everybody. We ended up watching a romantic movie. I cried at the end and Edward wiped the tear away with his finger. When we got to the car Edward pulled me over to the side so that no one else could hear us.

"Tell Jessica that we're going to take a cab back because we're going to get something to eat." He whispered. We both walked over to where Jessica stood, talking to mike.

"Me and Edward are going to get something to eat, so we're going to take a cab back."

"Great idea. We'll all get something to eat and then go back." I heard Edward sigh in frustration. As we walked to the restaurant that we'd seen when we drove down, I turned to see Edward's, frustrated face.

"Sorry." I whispered. We were too far back for anybody to here us, so I didn't know why I was whispering. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's okay." He said. When we got to the restaurant Edward told the person that he wanted a table for two and Jessica gave him a look. The woman took us to a table on the far side of the room. I could see that Jessica and everybody else were staring at us as they walked to their table on the other side of the room. I started to walk to the other side of the table but, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to sit next to him.

"Why would you sit over there?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I shrugged as I sat down next to him.

________________________________________________________________________

"Go tell Jessica that we're going to meet them back at the lodge. I'll wait outside." He said after we finished eating. He kissed my forehead and walked outside. I turned around and started to walk over to Jessica's table.

"We'll meet you back at the lodge." I said quickly.

"Hold on. I want to talk to you." She said as she stood up and gestured me to follow her. We walked over to a corner near the bathrooms.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her when she turned around to face me.

"I want to talk about Edward." She sighed. "I don't think he's good for you." I was so tired of people telling me that. My anger bubbled in my stomach and the words fled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"You're only saying that because you like him! He doesn't like you! Why can't you see that?!" I yelled.

"You're not good enough for him! I would be better for him!" she retorted.

"You wouldn't be better for him. All you care about are his looks. There's more to him than that, but you can't see that."

"I _know_ there's more to him. The only thing he lacks is common sense. Who would pick _you _over me?" I didn't realize the tears threatening to fall. I turned and walked away before she saw me cry.

"Where are you going?" she yelled after me. I could hear her footsteps behind me as I walked outside.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as I approached.

"Yes. Let's go." I said, my voice tight.

"Wait!" Jessica yelled before we could walk away. "I'm not done talking to you."

"Just get over it. He doesn't like you!" I screamed.

"Why don't you like me?" she demanded, turning to face Edward.

"Um…I love Bella. It's nothing personal. She's the only one for me." he said.

"How do you know? You've never dated anyone else. I could give you so much more than she can." She didn't give him a chance to answer. Before I realized what she was doing, her lips crashed down on his. The anger that I tried so hard to repress came out in a wave of fury. Edward tried to push her away. I was disappointed that he couldn't use the same amount of force that he could with me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her off of him.

"Get off of him!" I yelled.

She gave me a mean look, her eyes blazing. I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have been, so I didn't see her hand move towards my face. Her hand whipped swiftly across my face. It didn't hurt much, I'd had worse. The fury fled through me as my fist slammed hard into her stomach. She clutched her stomach in pain.

We stared at each other for a moment. She gave Edward one more glance before she turned and walked back inside.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I should've been paying more attention to her thoughts. I should've known what she was going to do." I ignored his apologies and walked over to a bench that sat in front of the restaurant. "I'm just as mad as you are. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if I was paying…why are you crying?" he asked me, anxiety playing in his voice. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I didn't answer him.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"She was right." I said as I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jessica said that I wasn't good enough for you. She was right!" he pulled me away and placed his hands on my shoulders, staring into my eyes, his eyes smoldering.

"She was not right. You _are _good enough for me. In fact you're _too_ good for me. I don't even deserve you." He said.

"That's a lie. If anyone is too good, it's you. I don't deserve _you_." I argued.

"Let's just forget what Jessica said because it doesn't matter. I love you and you love me and that's all that matters."

"You're right, you're right." I said as I laid my head on his chest. He put his arms around my shoulders and cradled me to his chest. Suddenly he got up and pulled me along with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going for a walk." He answered.

"Where?" all I saw were buildings around us.

"The park." He said. I scanned the area for a park. An area with a bunch of trees caught my attention.

We walked along the path in silence, swinging our arms between us. I had my arm wrapped around his waist and my head was leaning on his shoulder. His arm was around my shoulder. Occasionally I would look up at his face to find him staring at me. He stopped walking for a brief moment and then pulled me over to sit on the edge of a nearby fountain.

"Are you cold?" he asked as a chill ran down my spine and I shivered.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

We sat in silence, each deep in our own thoughts. It wasn't a bad silence; it was a nice silence. I was surprised I could keep form exploding in outrage after what had happened. I shifted in my spot and Edwards arm that was on my back fell. Suddenly I fell back into the water. I wasn't aware of what was happening until my back hit the water. I opened my eyes, spitting water out of my mouth. I looked up to see Edward laughing hysterically. I scowled at him when he didn't stop. I put my hand out for him to help me up. The good thing about Edward not being able to hear my thoughts was that he couldn't tell what I was going to do. When he took my hand, I pulled him into the water with me. He was laughing when he came up so I knew he wasn't mad at me.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you." He said between laughs as he pulled me into his arms. His lips brushed my forehead lightly.

"I'm sorry I pulled you in." I said as I reached up to kiss his jaw.

"We should get you back before it gets colder, so you don't get sick." he stood up and pulled me into his arms.

"Are we going to run?" I asked. There were enough trees from here to the lodge that nobody would see.

"Yes. It's the fastest way." He said as he walked to the edge of the trees. The cold air whipped past us. I was colder than before but we were already inside, walking to our room.

"You should take a shower so that you don't get colder." He suggested.

"I have a better idea of getting warm." I said.

"What?" Edward said cautiously. I could see how my words could have been misinterpreted.

"I want to go in the hot tub." I said. Edward's expression turned from cautious to enthusiastic. I didn't fully understand the expression.

"Okay." He said as he handed me my bathing suit.

"Get yours on." I said as I walked towards the bathroom.

"Why?" he asked, puzzled. I wondered how he could miss what I was saying. I thought I was being pretty clears about my intentions.

"You're going in with me." I said matter-of-factly as I disappeared into the bathroom. I got my bathing suit on in a hurry. I walked into the other room and Edward was sitting on the corner of the bed. I would never get over the beauty of Edward without a shirt.

I walked over to him and took his hand as I pulled him over to the hot tub. He helped me in with no effort. He sat on one side and pulled me over to sit next to him. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and laid my head against his chest. I turned my face to kiss his chest. I felt his body go tense and his arms loosely held me now. I looked up to see the expression on his face. He stared straight ahead, his face emotionless.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat up.

No answer.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked again, frustration taking over. He still didn't answer.

"Edward what is the problem?!" I said, louder than I'd intended to.

"You're the problem!" he yelled. I cringed at the harshness of his words. It felt like I'd been slapped across the face repeatedly. I couldn't think clearly. I started to move slowly away from him as his words sunk in.

"Bella, that came out wrong." He said taking my hand, trying to pull me back over to him.

"Don't touch me." I said fiercely. I saw the pain flash across his face.

"That's not what I mean." He murmured.

"What _did _you mean?" I snapped back.

"You're _never _a problem. It's just that you're sitting there in a bathing suit. I'm still a man and I'm trying _so _hard not to attack you. That kiss just…pushed me over the edge." He explained. I slowly moved towards him, my anger fading away. I stopped in front of him, kneeling on my knees.

"Don't try so hard to resist." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips lightly to his.

"If I don't, I might break our compromise." He said beneath my lips.

"We don't have to _break _it. But we don't have to be in a no-contact state." I said.

I leaned closer and pressed my lips to his. He responded with enthusiasm. I wound my fingers in his hair, holding his face to mine. I pressed myself closer to him; I didn't want any space between us. His hands left a trail of fire on my skin wherever they touched. All of the sudden, he turned to unresponsive stone. I pulled back to look at him. He was staring at the door. I followed his gaze and gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

Jessica was standing there with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"Just wanted to see what you guys were doing. I'll leave now." she said and started to walk back out the door.

"Wait." I yelled.

"Yes?" she said, turning around, a smile spread wide across her face.

"Can we forget this ever happened and put it behind us?" I asked her. I already knew the answer. She was not going to forget about this. She was going to make sure that everyone knew about it.

"_Oh_ no. I'm pretty sure that Charlie would want to know how the trip went. It wouldn't be fair to leave him out of the know. Good thing we're going home tomorrow." She said gleefully.

"No! Please, please don't tell Charlie." I begged. She lifted her finger to her chin, eyeing me for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. She looked deep in thought.

"Don't beg, it's very unattractive. It won't do you any good. Sorry, but I've just got to tell him." She said as she walked out the door. I stared at the closed door, eyes wide, mouth open. I thought I was going to start hyperventilating.

"Bella? You've got to stop doing this. Talk to me!" Edward said. I hadn't noticed his hands on my shoulders until he turned me so that I was facing him.

"She's going to tell Charlie. He'll probably put a restraining order on you. Edward, she can't tell him." I wailed. He put a finger on my lips when I opened my mouth to talk.

"He's not going to put a restraining order on me. Even if he did, I could climb through the window without him ever knowing." He said with a grin. I did not find this funny. I was panicking.

"This. Is. Not. Funny. We have to stop her." I said.

"We could always tell him that we're getting married if he threatens with a restraining order." He said with a hopeful smile.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" I said. He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair.

"I won't let anything come between us. He'll probably just watch us more carefully." He said, trying to reassure me.

"That's just great." I said sarcastically. "If he watches us anymore than he already does, we won't even be able to touch."

"Are you cold?" he asked, loosening his hold on me. I didn't realize that I was shivering. I nodded my head. He pulled me up into his arms and walked over to the bed. I was cold, but it wasn't because of Edward's icy skin.

"Now do you want to take a shower?" he asked as I went through my clothes, looking for something to put on. I couldn't help but feel stupid for not taking the shower earlier. If I had none of this would have ever happened. Jessica would have found us lying on the bed, me cradled in Edward's arms.

"No, I'm not cold anymore." I said as I picked up some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

I dressed quickly and walked over to the bed. I laid my head on the pillow and curled up into a ball. It brought back memories of the first few months after Edward left. Edward lay down beside me and cradled me to his chest. I had panicking so much that I didn't know how tired I was. The last thing I heard before falling asleep was Edward's breath against my cheek.

I awoke to Edward tracing circles on my back with his finger. And, a throbbing headache. I looked over at the clock. I hadn't realized how late it was. It was already four 'o'clock. I opened my mouth to talk. My throat started to burn when I tried breathing through my mouth. I let out a loud cough and Edward jumped up to look at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine." I said in a scratchy voice. "I probably just have a cold because of yesterday."

"I _told _you that you'd get sick."

"It will go away in a couple of days. I'm not sick." I argued.

"Yes you are. I'm going to pack our things. Stay in bed." He ordered. I had forgotten that we were going home.

"That's just what I need. Charlie's going to be yelling at me and I can't even argue back." I said.

"Why do you fight with him so much?" he asked.

"Because, he treats you horribly. Why doesn't it bother you?"

"Why does it bother it _you_?" he said. His eyes were smoldering as he looked at me.

"I asked you first. Why?" I demanded.

"I hear his thoughts, Bella. I know why he hates me. He has a good reason."

"Why doesn't he like you?"

"You have to ask? He thinks that I'm going to leave you again," he explained.

"Oh." I murmured.

"Which will never happen. I'm never leaving you again. I told him that the other night and he seemed to believe me. But, I'm pretty sure he's going to hate me just as much as he did before when Jessica talks to him." He said with a grin that didn't reach his eyes.

"I still don't get why you're so nice to him." I said confused.

"Don't you get it? If he hates me, I'll find a way to live. I don't care if he hates me. As long as you don't hate me." he said taking my hands in his.

"I will never hate you." I said, leaning over to kiss him.

He put his hand behind my neck, holding me there. My hands held his face, my fingers caressing his cheeks. His hand slid down my back, pulling me closer. I ran my hand through his hair and then placed it back on his back. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against mine. His cool breath washed over my face, leaving me dizzy. As always.

"I love you." He said. I was still trying to calm my breathing.

"I _still _don't get it." I said. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Bella," he said taking my face in his hands. "I'm not looking for _his _approval. I don't want _him_ to like me. I want _you_ to like me and that's all that I care about."

"I don't _like _you." I said. The expression on his face became one of hurt. "I _love _you." I said, laughing.

"Don't do that again." He said as he pulled me into a hug. We were both laughing now.

"I'm sorry." I said sarcastically. "Are you done packing?"

"Yes. Let's go." He said. He pulled me off of the bed and we went down to the lobby. Everyone else was already there. When mike saw us he jumped out of his seat and started walking towards us.

"Do you want me to take those?" he asked Edward.

"Sure." Edward said curtly as he handed the bags over. As we walked over to everyone, they stood up and started walking to the door. We all sat in the same spots as we did on our way there.

As Edward played with my hair I closed my eyes. I wasn't tired but I didn't want to watch as the trees flew by, bringing me closer to home. I hadn't been paying much attention to the time so I was shocked when I opened my eyes and saw my house through the front window. I sat up slowly, not wanting to move. Edward opened the door and helped me out. When I was stable he went to the back and got our bags. As we walked up the driveway I heard a door open. I was sure it was Jessica. I didn't want to look back and confirm my worst fear.

"Where are you going?" mike asked.

"It wouldn't be nice if I didn't say hi to chief Swan." She said in an innocent voice. I heard her door slam and quickened my pace.

"Dad, I'm home." I yelled as I opened the door.

"Hey, Bells. Edward." He said, staring at Edward. We walked over to the stairs to put our bags down.

"Chief Swan, you'll never guess what happened." Jessica said. My breath caught in my throat. I pulled Edward over to where they were talking.


	9. Chapter 9

"What?" Charlie asked. I knew I couldn't stop her so I concentrated on keeping my breathing even.

"Well, I walked into Bella and Edward's room to see what they were doing and I caught them making out in the hot tub."

"What? Wait, why were they sharing a room?" he asked.

"Didn't she tell you?"

"No. no, she didn't." Charlie said as he glared at me and then Edward.

"Shame on you, Bella." She said as she tapped her finger with her other finger.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Thank you, Jessica. I'll take care of it." Charlie was still glaring at us as Jessica closed the door and ran to the car.

"Dad?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were sharing a room?" he yelled.

"You wouldn't have let me go. Besides we weren't doing anything wrong." I argued.

"You were going to." He yelled even louder.

"No we weren't." I yelled back.

"I forbid you to see him anymore."

"I'm an adult. You can't tell me what to do."

"I knew he was trouble." He murmured so low, I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

"What?"

"I knew he was no good for you. Why couldn't you just like Jacob? He's never hurt you and he's better for you. I know you like him. Maybe if you'd give him a chance, then you would like him more than Edward. Even Mike would be better for you."

"I don't like mike. And, I don't like Jake enough. Why can't you just be happy that I have someone?"

"Because I don't like him."

"I don't care. There is no one else for me. There never will be. I. _Love_. Him. Only him. That's not going to change."

"He's not allowed in this house anymore."

"Then I'll move out."

"Bella," Edward said, taking my hand.

"No. he needs to understand that I'm old enough to do what I want. If we wanted to elope, he couldn't tell us that we can't." I said more to Charlie than Edward. "Let's go." I pulled Edward toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out." I said as I slammed the door.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I just can't deal with this right now." I said as I climbed in the passenger side of my truck. Edward was already in the driver's seat.

"Where to?" he asked.

"I don't know. Just drive." Edward took my hand as he pulled out of the driveway. The tears started to pour down my face.

"How about the meadow?" he asked.

"Sure." I whispered. I didn't realize how close we already were. It only took a couple of minutes to reach the familiar trail. As soon as the truck was parked, Edward pulled me into his arms. The tears poured more freely down my face and onto his shirt.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"No." I said. My voice was muffled by his shirt.

"He probably didn't mean it. I'm sure he'll say sorry when you go home." He said, trying to soothe me. It wasn't working. I had to say what was on my mind.

"No. he's not going to say sorry." I said as I sat up so I could be heard clearly. "He's going to keep treating you horribly and he's never going to stop. He's never going to like you." My voice cracked on the last part.

"That's not true." Had said.

"Yes. Yes, it is. Don't you see? No one likes us together. Well, at least no one that's close to me. Charlie practically hates you. My best friend doesn't want us together because he loves me. And, Jessica, the first friend that I made in Forks, is trying to steel you from me. Renée is the only one who likes you. Everyone probably would have been happier if I was with Jacob and I was miserable." I continued.

"I wouldn't be happier." Edward said as we gazed into each others eyes. This was why I couldn't be with Jacob. He turned everything into a joke or made the situation uncomfortable. Edward knew how to make me feel better by being caring and sensitive. He got out of the truck and walked over to my side. He opened my door and took my hand.

"Wha…" he shushed me by putting his finger to my lips. He led me to the back and helped into the bed of the truck. We lay there, looking at the stars. I was tucked securely under Edward's arm.

"When do you want to go home?" he asked.

"I don't know. Twenty minutes?"

"Sure."

"But you _can't_ leave. I don't want to face him alone." I said, pressing myself closer to him.

"I'm not going to leave." He said as he laughed quietly.

I got up and leaned on one elbow, looking at Edward. He pulled me down onto him. His arms wound around my waist, holding me to him. I leaned down to press my lips to his. He rolled over so that I was under him. I clung to him as I ran my hands trough his tousled hair. He pulled away after a minute and dragged me back to the cab of the truck. It was a very short ride home. I wanted to be home as much as I wanted to talk to Jessica. Charlie was fuming when we walked in the door.

"Where were you?" he yelled.

"We went driving."

"What do you mean driving?" he asked. He was so mad, his face was turning a light shade of blue.

"We were talking." I said as I took Edwards hand and started towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Upstairs." I didn't care what Charlie said anymore.

"Wait, you have a visitor." He said calmly. Just then Mike walked out of the living room.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What is _he_ doing here?" He asked referring to Edward.

"Answer the question." I demanded.

"Someone told me that you broke up."

"Well we didn't. Who told you that?"

"Why aren't you broken up? How can you still date him? He kissed Jessica."

"_She _kissed _him_. She's a backstabber and she's not my friend. Even if we broke up, why would you come here?" he stepped closer and I let go of Edwards hand in case I had to push him out the door.

"It would have been an opportunity. I like you, Bella. I know that you could like me too if you gave me a chance."

"I…" I was cut off by Mike as he kissed me. I tried to push him away but his hands pinned my arms to my sides. Without any warning, Edward removed his arms and pushed him off of me. Mike fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Nice try." Charlie said to Mike. It all became clear to me.

"It was you. You told him that we broke up. You're unbelievable. How could you do this to your own daughter? I can't take it anymore." I said as I dragged Edward up the stairs.

"Sorry, Bella." Mike said quietly.

"Shut up and if you ever touch her again, it will be more than just a push." Edward said in a fierce tone. His words didn't surprise me.

"Can I stay with you?" I asked Edward.

"Of course. I can't trust Charlie to keep the rest of your admirers away." he said as I grabbed my duffel bag and started putting my things in it. I was so mad that I didn't care what I was packing. Edward took my bag when I was done and we went back downstairs. Mike was sitting on the couch, holding ice on the back of his head.

"Where are you going now?" Charlie asked.

"I need time to think and I can't do that here. I'll be at Edwards." I said.

"You're going to be in his room," he stated as I nodded my head. "With him."

"Yes." I said. I could see that he was trying to stay calm. It was obvious that he wasn't going to say anymore, so I walked out the door. Edward threw my bag into the truck and got into the drivers seat. When we got to the house, Alice was waiting on the porch.

"What happened? I already told everyone that Bella would be staying here. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie went hunting." She said as soon as I was close enough to hear her.

"I'll tell you later." Edward said as we walked past Alice and up the stairs. He threw my bag onto his bed when we were in his room. I leaned against the wall, trying to forget everything that happened. I didn't know what my face looked like but as Edward walked toward me his expression became confused. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back until I was leaning against the wall again.

I pressed my lips to his with as much force as I could. He kissed me back with enthusiasm. My lips were suddenly urgent against his. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him as close as I could. There was no space between us. He put his hands on my waist, pulling me tight. I jumped up a little so that I could lock my legs around his waist. His arms held me up so that I did not fall. He walked over to the bed, never breaking our kiss. I rolled off of him, pulling him over so that he was hovering me. I unbuttoned his shirt easily. He moved his lips to my throat. As soon as my lips were free, I was gasping wildly for air. I bought his head back up to mine and kissed him.

"Can I come in?" Alice asked. Edward sighed and rolled onto his side.

"Sorry." She said as she realized what we were doing. "Esme wanted to know if Bella was hungry."

"I'm not hungry. Tell Esme thank you anyway." I said. Alice walked out the door with an apologetic look on her face.

"What brought all this on?" Edward asked after a minute.

"I wanted to forget about everything."

"Oh." He said. I heard the hurt in his voice. I moved onto my side so that I was looking at him.

"And I wanted _you_." I reassured him as I wrapped one arm around his stomach and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tight against his body and kissed my head.

"That was different. "You've never been so spontaneous. You've never attacked me like that."

"I love you." I said with a yawn.

"You're tired." He started to hum my lullaby. I quickly drifted to sleep

In the morning I opened my eyes to find Edward inches away with a confused look on his face.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Did you have a nice dream?" he asked. Suddenly I remembered my dream.

"Oh, Edward, it was beautiful. It was our wedding. There were flowers everywhere and everything was perfect. You looked so handsome when you said I do." Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I don't want to wait anymore. I want to go to Vegas and get married."

"No you _want_ to get married?"

"Yes." I whispered. Edward hugged me tight to his stone chest.

"If you're so excited, then why do you want to go to Vegas?"

"Because I want to marry you so badly."

"Why don't wait and tell Charlie first." He suggested. I groaned in frustration.

"Fine. I'll wait, but we have to tell Charlie today so that I can get it over with." I said.

"Okay. We'll go later." He said as he kissed my forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

As we walked down the stairs, my heart beat faster. My left hand felt oddly heavy as if the ring weighed two pounds.

"Why are you so nervous?" Edward asked when we reached the last flight of stairs.

"I'm scared of what Charlie will do." I answered. Alice was at my side the moment we stepped off the last step.

"Let me see it." She said excitedly as she took my left hand. "Bella, it's amazing. Esme!" she yelled even though she was just in the other room. She was at Alice's side in a second.

"What is it?" Esme asked confused.

"Look!" Alice lifted my hand again.

"Oh. Bella. I can't wait for you to be my daughter-in-law." She said as she pulled us all in for a hug.

"Esme, do you want to help plan the wedding?" Alice asked.

"Yes." She answered. I could see that they were going to have fun. Esme and Alice went into the living room to start planning.

"Bella, it's going to be so fun when you live here. _Imagine_ all the fun we'll have." Emmett said as he walked by. I glared at him but he laughed. Edward pulled me out the door before Emmett said anything else.

"Why is everyone so excited? Didn't they get to help with Rosalie and Emmett's wedding." I asked as we drove along the winding driveway.

"Esme is happy that I'm finally getting married-to you particularly. Alice is just happy that you agreed to let her plan the wedding." He explained.

We took the Volvo so that Edward could drive past fifty-five. As much as I wanted to tell Edward to slow down, I didn't. I didn't want to tell Charlie, but it had to be done. We were at Charlie's house in five minutes. Edward had to push me toward the front door.

"Dad!" I yelled as I hesitantly opened the door. He was standing behind the door.

"Bella, you're home." He said relieved.

"No. I…we have to talk to you."

"Oh, well, what do you want to talk about you?"

"Um…" Edward squeezed my hand. "We're getting married." I blurted out.

"What?" he yelled.

"We're _madly _in love." Edward said.

"I don't care if you're madly _insane_. You're not getting married. I won't allow it."

"We're not asking for you're approval. We're telling you. It doesn't make a difference whether or not you approve." I argued.

"You can't marry him. He's irresponsible, stupid, and he obviously doesn't care about you or he wouldn't have left you. Why can't you pick Jacob? He loves you more." Suddenly I wasn't the one fighting back. Edward walked over to Charlie. His eyes were fierce.

"That mongrel will never love Bella more than I do. No one will ever love her more than me. I would _die_ for her. Jacob lies to her. I would never lie to her. And, I left _because _I care about her. I love her more than anything on this planet, more than my own life. You and Renée weren't as in love as we are. I will never leave her and she will never leave me." he yelled. I was surprised. He was always so calm around Charlie. I took Edward's hand and started pulling him toward the door.

"You'll be getting you're invitation in a couple days. Call if you're coming. If you don't, I'm sure Carlisle will be happy to walk me down the isle." I said before I closed the door. We walked quietly to the car.

"What happened?" I asked Edward, disbelief coloring my tone, when we were in the car.

"I can handle it if you Jacob love each other. It might hurt, but I can handle it. But, for someone to tell me _that dog_ loves you more than I do. I won't allow it." He said, never looking at me. I knew that I was hurting him but I never thought that he would admit it.

"Can you stop the car?" I whispered. He pulled off to the side of the road. When we stopped, I threw my arms around him and buried my head into his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For hurting you. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so stupid. Why do I hurt everyone I love? Especially you."

"Bella, it's alright. You didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"But, I _did_! I hurt _you_. How can you still love me?"

"The way I feel about you will never change."

"I will never hurt you again." I vowed. Edward tilted my head up so that he could kiss me. It wasn't a long kiss but it still made me dizzy.

"Stop apologizing. We're getting married. Be happy."

"I am. I am. Are you?" I asked, stupidly. I already knew the answer.

"I'm more than happy. I'm ecstatic." He said, flashing his brilliant smile. "let's get away from everything." He said as he started the car again.

"how?" I asked.

"let's go to the meadow." He said. We drove in silence as I watched the trees pass by. Everything seemed so serene today; it was unusual. It hadn't been like this for a while. I found myself waiting for something to go wrong.

"get on." Edward said as he turned around. As soon as I was on and my legs were locked tightly around his waist, he started running. I closed my eyes and let the cool air wash over me. He gently slid me off when we reached the edge of the forest. We walked down the hill holding hands. I laid down on the cool grass while Edward sat facing me. I looked up at him. There was some hidden emotion in his eyes. I moved until I was sitting.

"what's wrong?" I asked.

"nothing." He said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. He stared at me very seriously. I kissed him softly but he responded with a sudden desperation. His lips were hard but soft, cold but warm, against mine. His arms constricted around me. He pressed me lightly into the grass. I could feel every inch of his marble body against mine.

He moved his lips to my throat as my fingers wound through his hair. I tried to calm my breathing but Edward's lips crashed onto mine again. His lips were rough against mine. His hands cupped my face gently. There was a low moan in his throat.

"Bella." He murmured against my lips.

"Mmm." I moaned. I moved my hands to unbutton his shirt but his hands stopped me. He pulled away with a frustrated sigh and rolled onto his back so that he was lying next to me.

"Why does this have to be so hard?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"This! Being with you."

"What do you mean it's hard?" I said. He pulled me onto his chest so that he could look at me.

"You have _no _idea how bad I want you right now. If it weren't for that stupid compromise I would take you right now." He said.

"Then do it." I challenged.

"I can't."

"Yes you_ can_. You always pull away when you don't want to. Just stop pulling away and let what happens happen. I will marry you no matter what. If I don't then I'll stay human until the end of college. Why can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you." He said.

"No you don't. If you did then we wouldn't have wait."

"You know it only for your safety."

"No it's not. We're not talking about my safety anymore. Trust is the issue here, not safety. It hurts that you can't trust me enough to believe me when I say I'm not going to run to Carlisle if you give in. I don't want Carlisle to change me. I want you to change me."

"Why? Why do you want _me_ to change you?"

"I want _your_ venom to be inside me. I want _you_ to bite me. It shouldn't matter but it does." I said quietly.

"You're right. It shouldn't matter...but it does." He said. He took my face gently in his hands and kissed me. His lips were gentle but very urgent against mine. He moved his hands to the buttons of my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Edwards lips moved to my neck.

"I'm giving up. You're right. I can't fight it anymore." He said against my collar bone. I pulled his mouth back to mine as he unbuttoned my shirt. I unbuttoned his shirt just as quickly. His cold skin felt especially warm against my overheated skin.

"This was a totally new experience. A new wave of happiness washed over me. His lips were all over my face as my hands ran up and down his bare chest. I had never thought that Edward would give in but now that he had, I was elated. I had never wanted him more than I did right now.


	11. Chapter 11

I lay across Edwards's chest under his shirt. He was playing with a strand of my hair. We had been laying in silence for about twenty minutes. The sun was just setting and it made the meadow look even more beautiful.

"Can I ask you something about your ten best nights?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Sure." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Did your number one change?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

"It didn't? Did this make your top ten?" I asked confused.

"_Oh yes_. Number two to be exact."

"Why not number one? This is the best night of _my_ life."

"I can only propose _once_. You can only say yes _once_. And, if I'm assuming correctly-and I really hope I am-this wasn't a one time thing." He said.

"Oh." I said as I understood. "You assumed correctly. Trust me there will be more."

"Good. Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm in perfect condition. See, you didn't need to worry." I said.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I hadn't realized that my stomach was making noises.

"Yes." I said quietly. He handed me my pants and quickly put his clothes on. I searched the ground for my shirt but couldn't find it. "Where's my shirt?" I asked Edward.

"Oh yeah. It sort of got ruined. Here," he said and handed me his shirt. "Wear mine." I hadn't noticed that Edward was wearing a t shirt under his other shirt.

"I put the shirt on quickly and hopped on Edwards back. When we got to the car, Edward took out his phone and called Esme, telling her to make some food. I could smell the food through the window as we arrived at the house.

"Nice shirt, Bella." Emmett said when we walked through the door. I had forgotten that I was wearing Edwards's shirt. I turned a deep shade of red. Edward took me away from Emmett and into the kitchen. Esme already had food on the table.

"Why are you wearing Edwards's shirt?" Esme asked me.

"There was a little mishap." Edward answered for me. He could tell I was embarrassed about it.

"Oh." Esme said as she left the kitchen. Edward sat in the seat next to me with one arm around my shoulders.

"Does everyone already know?" I whispered.

"Yes." He said.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"It's embarrassing." I shrieked. "It should have just been between us. Now it's not special anymore."

"Of course it was. It was our first time." He said.

"I'm glad my first time was with you." I said quietly.

"Me too." We sat in silence while I finished my food. When I was done Edward carried me upstairs. I took my pants off but left Edwards's shirt on as I walked over to him and sat on his lap. He cradled me in his arms. I twisted my head around so that I could press my lips to his snow cold neck. He shifted so that we were lying on the pillows. I locked my lips to his and pulled his shirt over his head in one movement. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Go away, Alice." Edward said against my lips.

"Come on. I have to talk to Bella." She begged. Edward reluctantly broke our kiss.

"Fine. What is it, Alice?" he said as Alice opened the door. I pulled the blanket over my legs.

"Is Charlie coming to the wedding?"

"I don't know. I told him to call if he was." I said. A look of disapproval crossed Alice's face.

"Didn't Carlisle tell you not to?" Alice asked Edward.

"Go, Alice." Edward said. I tilted my head back and stared at the ceiling.

"But…"

"Go." He demanded. Alice slammed the door and left. "What are you thinking about?" he asked me a moment later.

"Nothing." I said.

"That's a first. You're always thinking about something."

"Actually I was. I was thinking about you." I said. His lips captured mine as I turned my head to look at him.

"Edward, can I speak to you for a moment?" Carlisle said form the other side of the door.

"Forget it. I'm going to sleep." I said as I turned around and closed my eyes.

"What is it? Can it wait until tomorrow?" Edward asked annoyance clear in his voice.

"That depends on what you are doing right now."

"Nothing. Bella is gong to sleep."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then." I could hear Carlisle's footsteps getting quieter as he got further away.

"Bella," he said as he kissed my shoulder. "We're alone now."

I didn't say anything.

"Bella, come on." He begged. He slowly ran one hand up my leg and stopped at my waist. I had to concentrate on keeping my breathing even as he started to unbutton the bottom of my shirt.

"I know you're not sleeping." He said, seductively as he finished unbuttoning the shirt. He started to pull the right sleeve off of my arm. My breathing was ragged as his cool breath washed over my face. I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest as he kissed my shoulder and my neck. His hand traced circles on my stomach. I couldn't take anymore. I stopped his hand and turned around. My lips crushed his. The last thing I saw was Edward with a victory smile flashing across his face.

I awoke to find Edward staring at me. I was lying in the circle of his arms.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked. He was making me self conscious.

No reason. I'm just thinking about how incredibly lucky I am."

"_I'm_ lucky." I said, snuggling closer to him. "I got you. I shouldn't get that _and _this. It's not fair." I said.

"Let me be the judge of what's fair." He said as he kissed me. I pulled away a couple minutes later.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that to people." I said. He looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Last night when I was pretending to sleep. You're so good at everything. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest." I said as a smirk came onto his face.

"I'm _good_ at it?"

"Yes. You're good at driving me crazy."

"How?" he whispered in my ear as he stroked my arm. He bent his head down to kiss my neck.

"_That_." I said. "You're driving me _crazy_." I said. He laughed against my shoulder.

"Get up before I'm tempted to drive you crazy some more." He said. He got out of bed and got dressed in one fluid movement.

"Where's your shirt?" I asked searching the bed.

"It's underneath you. Why do you like my shirt so much?" he asked. I put my arms through the sleeves and buttoned it quickly.

"It's big and comfortable." I said a moment later. He sat next to me on the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"It looks good on you." He said.

"_Really_?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. Get some pants on and we'll go downstairs so you can eat." He said. I went to my bag and searched for something to wear. I found a pair of shorts and decided that they would have to do. I slipped them on and it looked like I wasn't wearing anything but the shirt. I decided that it didn't matter as I took Edward's hand and started walking downstairs.

Edward made me some waffles and sat in the chair next to me. For someone who didn't eat food, he could cook.

"These are good. Where did you learn to cook?" I asked.

"Television." He answered.

"When do you watch television?" I had never seen him watch television that much. That might have been because he was always with me.

"When I'm bored." I took a couple more bites before I spoke again.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper are in the living room. Carlisle is working and Emmett went driving."

"Oh." I murmured.

"Bella," Alice said as she appeared in the doorway. "Be prepared. Charlie is on his way here. He'll be here in three minutes."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said apologetically. Alice left quietly while I stared at my hands.

"Are you done eating?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yes." He took my plate and put it in the sink. There was a knock on the door. Edward opened the door and led Charlie into the kitchen. He made a disgruntled face when he looked me over. Edward came and sat next to me again. Charlie sat in the chair across from us. I waited for him to say something.

He didn't say anything.

"What do you need, dad?" I asked annoyed. He reached into his pocket a pulled out a piece of paper. It was our wedding invitation.

"I'll come to your wedding and… I want you to come home. I'll _try_ to be more understanding."

"Why? Why do you want me home?"

"You're my daughter. Why wouldn't I want you home?" he said.

"You don't want me home. You just want me home so I have to follow _your_ rules."

"No I don't! I swear that I will try to be more understanding."

"Fine. I'll come home later." I said. Charlie got up and headed for the door.

"Why do you have to go home?" Edward asked after Charlie closed the door.

"No privacy. Everyone's always bugging us. It'll just be easier."

"He won't even let me in the house." He said.

"If he doesn't then I'll be right back here." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What time are you going to go home?"

"Maybe four. That should be long enough and it will give _us_ plenty of time." He didn't give me a chance to finish my thought. He had already scooped me up into his arms. My legs were locked around his waist as he ran up the stairs. I didn't know if anyone had seen us go upstairs but I really didn't care at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

I had my eyes closed, trying to calm my heart. We were both panting wildly. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one who had a hard time breathing right.

"I love you." he said as he pulled me tight to his chest.

"I don't want to leave now. I'm going to miss this."

"What do you mean 'you're going to miss this'?" he asked.

"Because of Charlie we're not going to be able to do this a lot."

"Charlie will not get in the middle of us. I won't allow it." He said fiercely.

"Good because I don't want to give it up. I'm addicted." I said as I laughed a shaky laugh.

"It's almost four. You should get your things packed." He said glumly. I propped myself up onto one elbow so that I could look at his face. I touched my fingers to his face and he looked at me.

"Don't be sad. We'll be married in a couple of weeks and then we can be together every minute of the day." I said. He smiled at my attempt to cheer him up.

"I'm looking forward to that." He said. I packed my things and we left. Charlie was waiting in the living room when we walked in the door.

"Hey bells. Do you need any help?" he asked.

"No. Edward can help me." I said. He watched us as we went upstairs. I put my bags on my bed and sat with my head in my hands. Edward sat next to me and pulled me into his side.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he rubbed my back.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"I should probably leave before Charlie yells at you again." He said and started to stand up. I locked my arms around his waist and pulled him back down.

"no! Don't leave." I said as he sat back down. I moved to sit on his lap so that he couldn't get up and put my arms around his neck. He kissed me gently but then crushed me to his chest.

I pulled him down onto the pillows. He put his hand on my waist and then ran it down my side. He stopped at my thigh as he started to kiss my neck. I brought his mouth back to mine and he kissed me roughly.

"what do you think you're doing?!" Charlie yelled. I hadn't heard Charlie come up the stairs. He was standing in the door way with a furious expression on his face.

"why are you up here?" I asked.

"I was wondering why it was taking you so long to unpack. Looks like you weren't unpacking at all." He said as he eyed my still closed bag. "_he_ is not allowed in your room." He said abruptly.

"Dad, we're getting _married_. We were kissing. What's the big deal? You and mom kissed when you were together." I was on the verge of yelling.

"That's different."

"How? Did mom's dad like you because that's the only difference I can think of?" I said.

"As a matter of fact, he did like me. You want to know why? Because, _I_ didn't hurt your mom. _I _didn't sneak around in her room."

"You knew that he was up here." I interrupted.

"It doesn't matter. Go down stairs." He demanded.

"Why?" I asked as we got off the bed.

"Because, I'm going to the store. Now you don't have to be in your room." He said. We started walking down the stairs. We started walking down the stairs as Charlie locked the door and followed us down stairs. Charlie put on his coat. I didn't wait until Charlie was out the door before I pulled Edward over to the couch and sat on his lap. Charlie hurried out the door. I figured that he didn't want to see us together.

"Charlie knows that we've slept together." Edward said.

"How?" I asked. The last time that he'd brought up the subject was when we got back from the trip.

"He guessed. He and Renée acted the same way. He can just tell by the way we are now." He explained.

"What do you mean 'the way we are now'?" I asked.

"The way I can't keep my hands _off of you_." He said, pulling me closer. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He stroked my cheek as he kissed me softly. I wound my fingers in his hair, holding his face to mine. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I tried to pull away, but Edward wouldn't allow it. He crushed me to his chest¸ his lips now rough against mine.

"I have to get the door." I said against his lips.

"Ignore it." He said. I struggled to get out of his tight embrace. He gave up with a sigh as his arms dropped. I looked at him, confused, as I went to answer the door. I opened the door and Jacob was standing there. I understood why Edward had told me to ignore it. I had hurt him _again._

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" I asked.

"I just thought that I would say hi. Are you busy?"

"Edward and I were…yes, I'm busy." I said. I didn't want to get into details about what Edward and I were _really_ doing.

"That's okay, Bella. If you want to spend some time with Jacob, you can. I'll come by later." Edward said as he came to stand next to me.

"But…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't want him to leave, but I didn't know how to say it without hurting Jacob.

"I'll come back later." He said as he kissed my forehead. I stood frozen while he walked towards the edge of the forest. I wanted to yell at him and tell him to come back, but I stayed frozen as he disappeared into the trees.

"So," Jacob said, trying to get my attention.

"Jake, this isn't the best time. I'll come to La Push some other time."

"What's wrong with now? Obviously, your bloodsucker left so that we could be alone."

"That's exactly why. I'm sorry, but I need to be with Edward now." I said as I started to close the door. I didn't wait until I knew that Jacob was gone. I ran to the phone and dialed Edward's cell.

"Hello?" he answered. He sounded hurt.

"Get your butt back here." I demanded.

"Bella?" he asked, confused.

"Yes." I said. I heard the wind whip past him as he ran. I hung up the phone, knowing that he would be here in a matter of seconds. I opened the door and waited. Out of nowhere, Edward came up in front of me, pulled me into his arms, and walked inside.

"What happened to Jacob?" he asked.

"I told him that now wasn't the best time." I said as I glared at him.

"What?" he asked, not understanding my expression.

"Don't _ever_ leave me again." I said fiercely.

"I thought that you would want some time with him." His words trailed off as he looked at his feet.

"What I _wanted_ was for you to stay and for _him_ to leave."

"Well I'm here now." He said as I put my arms around his neck.

"And you're not leaving." I said. He stared into my eyes for a moment and then kissed me.

"I can pick the lock." He said in between kisses.

"Good." I said. He picked me up and went upstairs. He never broke our kiss as he fumbled with the lock. He opened the door with so much force that I thought it was going to break in half. He laid me on the bed and we resumed our actions before Jacob had come.

I had fallen asleep while Edward held me in his arms. I didn't know that I was dreaming until I realized that I was on the beach. It was raining and I could barely make out the two figures in the distance. I could hear faint snarls and hisses. As the two figures came into focus, I realized that it was a wolf and Edward. The wolf had the same reddish brown fur that Jacob had. I yelled at them to stop, but it was like I was invisible. I fell to my knees and screamed as the sounds of bones crunching and loud shrieks filled the air. I gasped as I opened my eyes. Edward wasn't next to me.

"Edward?" I said, searching the sheets. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair as I tried to calm my breathing.

"What's wrong?" Edward's voice came from the other side of me. I gasped again and threw my arms around him.

"Oh, Edward." I wailed into his chest.

"What happened?" he asked, confused.

"You and Jacob…you were fighting…you got hurt." I said. There were tears in my eyes now.

"It was just a dream." He said, trying to soothe me. It didn't work.

"That can never happen. If you got hurt…" I trailed off.

"_I_ wouldn't get hurt. He can't hurt me." he said.

"I don't care. Promise me. Promise me that you'll never get into a fight with Jacob." I said.

He didn't answer.

"Edward, promise me." I demanded.

"Is this about me or him? Would you even care if _I_ got hurt?" he asked angrily. I stared at him, confused as to why he was suddenly so mad.

"Of course I would. Why would you even think that?" I asked.

"Well it's pretty hard not to when I know that you love him." He snapped at me. I could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"You want to fight him." I stated quietly.

"Yes." He said stiffly.

"Why?" I asked.

"You have to ask? Bella, we're getting married and you're in love with another man. Do you have any idea how much that hurts? To know that there will always be a part of you that is in love with someone else." He said. I looked down at my hands as I spoke.

"You said it didn't hurt that much. You _said_ that you could handle it. You _said_ that I didn't have to choose." I said quietly, my tone accusing.

"I lied." He said, harshly. "You don't know how it feels to know that the love of your life could change their mind at any moment. To know that you could lose them in a second. It could even happen after the wedding. Until you're changed I will always want to fight him. I will never know that you _really_ love_ me._ Just me." he said. I could feel him staring at me, but I couldn't bear to look at him. I didn't know that I was hurting him so much.

"You know that I love you more." I said. You could hear the tears in my voice.

"But, you love him _too_. If you chose him it would kill me. You have no idea how it would feel." He said.

"No. I wouldn't have any idea how it would feel. Why would I? It's not like my heart's never been broken. Like I've never been lied to. I would _never _know what it's like to be left by the love of your life." I said, sarcastically. "To feel abandoned."

"That's completely different. You knew that I was okay. If you chose him, I would never know whether you were dead or alive."

"I didn't _know_ if you were okay. For all I knew you could have been dead. _Or_ you could have been with Tanya and you could have really stopped loving me."

"I would never choose Tanya over you. I will _always_ love you." He said.

"At least if I left you would still know that a part of me still loved you. I thought that you really stopped loving me."

"Are you going to leave me?" he asked, his tone changing from anger to hurt.

"No. I'm not going to leave, but maybe _you _should." I said.

"Fine. I'll leave." He said as he got up and got dressed. He opened the door and started to walk down stairs as I followed him. "You're not going to leave right?" he asked as he hesitated in the door.

"No. I'm not going to leave. Just leave me alone." I said as I pushed him out and slammed the door shut.

As soon as I closed the door, I burst into tears. I leaned against the door and fell to the ground. Charlie got up from the couch and started walking towards me. I wondered why he hadn't said anything if he knew that we were upstairs.

Where's he going?" he asked. I could hear the enthusiasm in his voice.

"I don't know." I sobbed.

"Did you two have a fight?" he asked, stupidly.

"Yes." I answered.

"Is the wedding still on?" he asked. I couldn't believe it, but he sounded excited.

"I don't know." I said. My sobs turned into hysterics as I curled into a ball on the floor. I cold tell that Charlie didn't want to watch me go to pieces when he went back in the living room.

Edward and I had never gotten into a fight. I hadn't known how much it would hurt. I didn't know how long I had been crying, but I soon fell asleep on the uncomfortable floor. I wondered how long it would me until we talked again. All I knew was that time would go by very slowly until we spoke again.


	13. Chapter 13

It had already been two days. I had not gone to sleep the night before. I waited all night with the window open to see if Edward would come like he usually did. During the day I would cry until I fell asleep. I thought of possible ways to get Edward to come over as I sat on my bed. The bed felt too empty without Edward in it. I finally decided to go to the cliff that I had jumped off of. I knew that if Alice saw me trying to kill myself that she would tell Edward. As soon as I got to the cliff, I started to think about jumping. If had thought about it earlier, Edward would have stopped me before I had even got there. A smile spread across my face as I heard light footsteps behind me.

"Don't jump." Said a voice that was not Edward's. I turned around to find Alice with her arms outstretched.

"Where's Edward? Why didn't he come to stop me?" I asked. My voice broke on his name the second time.

"He's at the house. Just come over here and don't jump." She said.

"Why? He obviously hates me so much that he can't even stop me from killing myself. If he hates me that much, than why shouldn't I jump?" I said.

"He doesn't hate you. He loves you so much that he doesn't want to see you until he knows exactly what to say." She sighed.

"I don't care if he knows what to say or not. I'm going to see him." I said as I ran to my truck.

"Wait." Alice called, but I was already in the truck and leaving. I drove faster than I normally did to the big house. When I made it past the driveway I saw Edward standing on the porch with a confused look on his face. As I got out of the truck, Edward started to walk towards me. I didn't wait for him to get to me. I ran- which was probably not the best idea considering how clumsy I was- to him. As soon as I reached him I threw my arms around his neck. He buried his face in my hair as he hugged me tight to his chest.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I love you _so_ much. Jacob is nothing compared to you. If I had to choose a thousand times, I would always pick you." I said as the tears ran freely down my face.

"No. _I'm _sorry. I shouldn't have said that you had to choose. I know that you love me. I got mad for no reason. I'm so sorry." He said.

"Stop apologizing. This is my fault."

"It's both of our faults." He said as I pulled back to kiss him. He responded, but then he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You have no idea how miserable I've been. We will never fight again." He said.

"I can deal with that. I pretty much cried the whole time. I even waited all night with my window open, even though I knew you weren't going to come." I said, with a sheepish grin.

"I was debating whether or not I should come. I didn't because I thought that you wouldn't want to see me." He said. I brought his mouth back to mine. He pressed me up against my truck as my fingers wound in his hair.

"I missed you." I said between kisses. His hands cupped my face as his lips became more urgent against mine. He pulled away, my face still cradled in his hands, and pressed his forehead against mine.

"can I ask you something?" he asked.

"sure."

"were…..were you really going to kill yourself?" he asked quietly.

"at first I just wanted to see you and I didn't know if you would talk to me. I thought that if Alice saw me doing something dangerous that you would stop me."

"wait. You were pretending to kill yourself so that you could see me?" he asked. I nodded in response. He sighed in frustration. "continue."

"and, then when Alice came instead of you, I was really going to jump, because I thought that you hated me so much that you couldn't even stop me from killing myself." I explained.

"you thought that I _hated_ you? Bella, how many times do I have to say it? _I can't hate you. _Ever." He said.

"Edward, I told her not to come, but she just left. I'm so sorry that I told her. It's just that she thought that you didn't love her. If I didn't tell her that you still loved her, she was going to jump." Alice said, suddenly appearing next to us.

"it's okay, alice. Go inside." He said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"oh…okay." She said happily as she danced off towards the house.

"Charlie is going to be very disappointed." I said.

"why?" he asked, confused.

"he thinks that the wedding is canceled."

"I don't care about anything but marrying you. We _are_ getting married." He said.

"I love you." I said, smiling. He kissed me again.

"me too." He said against my lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tighter. He started to kiss my neck. I was gasping for air as soon as my lips were free.

"let's go do something fun." I said.

"like what?" he asked against my neck. He lifted his head to look at me.

"I don't know. Let me think of something." I said.

"okay." He said as started to kiss me again.

"I can't think if you're kissing me." I said against his lips.

"hurry up and think then." He said. He stopped kissing me and stared at me, which was just as distracting.

"you think of something. I can't think of anything." I said. I watched him as he became deep in thought.

"I thought of something." He said.

"where are we going?" I asked. He didn't answer me as he started to walk over to the drivers side of the truck. I quickly got in the passenger side and closed the door. I looked at him questioningly but he never answered. We drove in silence. I started to notice the familiar way to Port Angeles. He parked outside of a building that seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember when I'd been there.

"come on." Edward said as he opened my door and helped me out. As we came closer I realized that it was a restaurant.

"table for two?" The woman asked when we got inside.

"yes." He answered. He put his arm around my waist as we followed the woman to a table. Edward sat down and pulled me onto his lap as soon as the woman left.

"I remember this place." I said as I recalled my first couple months in

forks.

"you do?" he asked.

"of course I do. It was when you first started telling me everything. And, you know what?" I said.

"what?"

"this is the same table we sat at." I said. He kissed me with a sudden urgency. I knew that the way we were acting wasn't appropriate for public, but I didn't care. We were interrupted by the waitress. The blood rushed to my face as I readjusted myself on his lap. I almost wished that the waitress had been the same one we'd had before just to show her that we were together. I still remembered the way she had looked at me.

"what can I get you to drink?" she asked. She didn't seem to be gawking at Edward like everybody else did, but that might have been because I was still sitting on his lap. She took my order and left.

"I'm actually quite glad that we have a different waitress this time." I said asi turned to face Edward.

"what was wrong with the other one?" he asked.

"all she did was stare at you like you were just another pretty face." I said as he laughed at my choice of words. "just the fact that she was staring at you is enough. She was completely oblivious to the fact that I was right there. I know that we weren't really _together_, but she didn't now that. For all she knew we could've been married."

I was going to keep talking, but Edward cut me off with a kiss. Of course I wanted to keep kissing him, but I had to say what was on my mind. I pulled away. he sighed.

"I mean she was practically falling all over you. I don't blame her, but seriously. She was so obvious. I would have never been so obvious." I finished.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) When I updated the last chapter I wasn't really paying attention and the chapter wasn't even done so this chapter is just going to continue the same conversation.**

"_I mean she was practically falling all over you. I don't blame her, but seriously. She was so obvious. I would have never been so obvious."_

"You're so adorable when you're jealous." He said, staring at me with admiration.

"I'm not jealous." I said, denying what was true. I knew that I had no reason to be jealous considering that Edward didn't even know who she was, but I couldn't help it.

"No, definitely not." He said with sarcasm.

"Was it obvious that I liked you so much?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"No. I couldn't read your thought, so it was very hard to figure out. Usually when someone's heart misses a beat I know why because I can hear their thoughts. Not you though. I thought that you were scared of me when I heard your heart miss a beat. I thought that you were going to run away. The only thing that helped me were your reactions. Like when Mike would touch you, you'd move away, but when I touched you, you didn't. you blushed." He said. He sounded like he was talking more to himself than to me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I moved off of his lap. I kissed his cheek and snuggled into his side. He put his arms around me and pulled me tighter to his side. The waitress came back with my food several minutes later.

"You make it sound like something that it would never happen. Like a fairy tale." I said while eating.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"The way you talk about how we fell in love. You talk about it like something that happens regularly. Like people not talking, then talking, then one saving the other, then not talking again, and finally falling in love in about two months happens all the time." I said sarcastically as I tried to catch my breath.

"Well, I'll admit that it doesn't happen like that all the time, but I was in love with you a long time before you were in love with me."

"When?" I asked curiously. I was almost done eating.

"The first time I watched you sleep." He said.

"Well, now I know why you said I was wrong when I told Jessica that I cared more for you than you did for me."

"Are you done eating?" He asked. I nodded my head and he motioned for the waitress. Edward paid the bill and we left. He held my hand and I leaned against the window as we drove home in silence.

"Are you coming in?" I asked him when we parked in the driveway.

"Charlie is still awake. Do you want me to?" He asked.

"Of course I do." I said as I got out of the car. We walked slowly to the door.

"Why don't you guys come in here." Charlie said as we started to go upstairs.

"Fine." I sighed. Charlie was watching the game when we walked into the living room. Edward sat down in the chair and pulled me onto his lap as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard Charlie make a disgruntled noise as we stared into each other's eyes.

I laid my head on his shoulder as he stroked my hair. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into a state of unconsciousness. I wasn't in such a deep sleep that I couldn't hear the noises around me. I mostly heard Edward's even breathing and the noises from the TV. Occasionally I would hear Charlie mutter something unintelligible at the game. I didn't know how long I'd been asleep, but it felt too short, for Edward was gently shaking my shoulder trying to wake me up.

"Bella. Bella, wake up." Edward said.

"Mmmm…" I moaned with my eyes still closed. He laughed.

"I have to leave and you should go to bed." He said, trying to gently move me off of him. I refused to let go.

"You don't _have_ to leave." I said.

"_Yes_, I do." Edward said.

"No you don't. Dad, does he _have_ to leave?" I groaned. Charlie was speechless. He didn't know what to say. I know he wanted to say no, but he looked like he was thinking about it.

"Fine," He said with a n exasperated sigh. "But you _have_ to go to sleep."

Charlie didn't have to make sure that we went to sleep because I was already falling asleep when Edward brought me upstairs. I could hear Charlie following us up the stairs. Edward laid me on the bed and covered me with the blanket before he lay down next to me. I pressed myself against his side and put my head on his shoulder as he put his arms around me.

I woke up with the sun shining through the window. I moved my side a little bit and fell off the bed. Edward was hovering over me before I could say "ow".

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" He asked putting a hand under my head to hold it up.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." I said reassuring him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I said as he started to pull me up.

"Go get ready." He ordered pushing me towards the bathroom.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Okay." I said in a bewildered tone. I showered in a somewhat trance state, wondering what Edward was planning. Edward was waiting for me when I came back.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me onto his back.

"You'll see." He said with a smile. I closed my eyes and felt the wind whip past me. I opened my eyes when I felt him stop. I looked around and saw that we were in the meadow again. I didn't realize what he'd meant when he said a surprise until I saw a picnic basket and a radio on a blanket a few yards in front of us. I was still on Edward's back as he walked forward. When we were standing in front of the blanket he gently set me down on the ground.

"Do you like it?" he asked me quietly as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"I love it. It's beautiful." I said turning around to put my arms around his neck.

"I thought you'd like it."

"I _do_."

"Good." He said as he released me and bent down to turn on the radio. A peaceful tune flowed out of the speakers, making the meadow even more peaceful.

"May I have this dance?" he asked like a perfect gentleman.

"Yes you may." I said as we started to sway form side to side. As we danced I thought about the fact that in no less than five days we would be getting married. I wished we could just stay like this forever. Never have any problems. Just me and Edward and the peacefulness of the meadow. However I knew it couldn't stay like this and decided to just enjoy it while we could.


End file.
